


Our Name

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [51]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. Drabble. "He has no right to it. I will take back my part of it.” Complete.





	Our Name

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note.

Mello calls, and they meet up in a park.

Sighing, Mello looks over at a nearby river. “What are we going to do?”

“Mello will work with me?”

“It’s what L wanted. I don’t like it, but-” He digs chocolate out of his pocket. “In addition to being a serial killer, Yagami Light is using L’s name. Our name. He has no right to it. I will take back my part of it.”

“Then, what should Mello and I do first?”

Mello glances over. “If he wants to, Matt is going to be part of this.”

“Very well,” Near responds.


End file.
